In a typical business interaction with a financial institution, a representative of the business brings in a bag containing the cash and checks received at the business. The bag is typically locked. The bag is handed over to a teller who proceeds to process the contents for deposit. In some case, a withdrawal, such as for cash and coins, is desired and the teller provides the representative with the requested currency. This is done daily or near daily for most businesses. In some cases, the bag is physically deposited into a slot or other container at the financial institution and is then processed separately; in many cases, this is the after-hours procedure. A separate trip is required to make a withdrawal, which must be done during business hours of the financial institution. This process is manpower intensive and slow because of the manual involvement of financial institution employees in processing the bag contents.
In other interactions with a financial institution, typically at a drive up teller area, a customer uses a pneumatic tube system or a drawer for conducting a transaction at a drive-up teller location. The pneumatic tube system typically has a cylinder that serves as the container for conveying material related to the transaction between the customer and the teller. The drawer system involves the customer placing material for the transaction into an opening in the drawer, which is then closed to convey the material to the teller. This process is manpower dependent since the teller must open the container and manually process the contents and is also dependent upon the infrastructure to support the pneumatic tube and the drawer system. These features also cannot be retrofitted in an efficient manner to financial institution locations.
These and other deficiencies exist.